Adventurer Tools
Tools represent the narrative equipment your character has with them. There is some gear that every adventurer has with them: * A small pouch of currency. Enough to by food and mundane tools or clothing. It would take all of your coins to make a small bribe with them. * Rations and Water. At least enough food and water for how long your character expects to be Adventuring, up to at most a few days. * Ammunition. It is assumed that your Character will bring along enough arrows and bolts that they won’t be running out any time soon. * Tinderbox. Or another similar tool used to start fires, with the help of kindling. Below is the full list of additional gear, you may select 1. Alternatively, you can select 3, but only one Vocation. ' ' Everburning Light. This torch, object, or spell creates a light that only ends when you wish it to. The light does not shed heat and won’t start fires. If it is a spell, you can cast it to emit from any point on your body or to emit from a point at most a foot away from your body, which will follow you as you move. ' ' Concealed Appearance. This tool makes it very difficult to discern your true identity. This Tool can’t make you imitate the appearance of a specific person, but it can shadow or veil your face completely, alter your appearance to look like a generic character of your race, or make your body appear to have different proportions. ' ' Sentient Object. Your weapon or other item or object you possess has sentience or sapience. The object can speak, brokenly or fluently, or it can communicate with only emotions, it’s your choice. The object by your discretion could also only communicate with you or with anyone. Create one Backstory Tag for the Object, the object can recall memories associated with the Tag. The object does not receive additional Tags after completed Chapters. ' ' Reinforced Restraints. A creature held by these restraints is restrained and also can’t teleport or be teleported. Escaping from the restraints requires a DC 20 Remove Restraints check. The restraints automatically adjust to fit any size or shape of creature. As a standard action, any creature other than the one in the shackles can remove them from an adjacent creature. ' ' Element Shaping. ' ' Extradimensional Bag. This bag can hold up to 200 pounds in weight or 20 cubic feet in volume, but it always weighs only 1 pound. Drawing an item from a bag of holding is an action. ' ' Extradimensional Tent. This tent appears to be large enough for 4 people, but once inside the tent can fit over 10 people with room to spare for gear and supplies. You need 10 minutes to set up the tent and 10 minutes to take it down, regardless of how many people are helping. It is magically enhanced to protect those inside from extreme cold, heat, and rain. ' ' Extra Cash. More money than what a typical adventurer would have in their pocket. Enough money to make a hefty bribe, or a couple small ones. ' ' Speaking Slates. Until the end of your next turn, any person speaking into one slate can be heard by those near the other slate as though he or she were standing in the other slate’s place. At the end of your next turn, both slates are exhausted. As an action, any character touching a single stone renews the set. ' ' Telekinesis. A light telekinesis, no more than 30lbs ' ' Lesser Wild Form. Become an animal smaller than a housecat, you cannot attack while in this form. ' ' Levitation. ' ' Illusory Tricks. Minor Illusion + Prestidigitation, needs to be simplified. A minor magical trick. An instantaneous harmless sensory effect, like a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint musical notes, or an odd odour. You can warm or cool a nonliving material. You make a colour or small mark or symbol appear on an object or surface. You may only cast this spell once at a time, casting this spell again ends the previous effect. You create a sound or image within range that lasts for at most 1 minute. Sounds can be as quiet as a whisper or as loud as a scream. An image must be no larger than a 5 foot cube. The image can’t create any other sensory effect. Creatures and other objects will pass through the illusion. Thaumaturgy. Your voice can boom up to three times as loud. You can create harmless tremors in the ground. You can make flamers flicker dim, or brighten. You can cause an unlocked door or window to fly open or slam shut. You can alter the appearance of your eyes. ' ' Nature Magics. Create a harmless sensory effect that predicts the weather for the next 24 hours, or make a flower blossom, seed pod open, or a leaf bud bloom. Or make an underripe fruit ripen, a seed to sprout from the ground instantly. Make raw food edible, and instantly clean a bucket of dirty water, unless these items are poisonous. Small Pet. You have a small pet such as a cat or dog, hamster or small bird. The Pet cannot help you fight in any way. It is assumed that you bring along a sufficient amount of food or water for your pet during your adventures. Optionally, your pet could be a spirit, ghost, soul, or fey.